


what you've done you can not undo

by amxrillys



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: but yeah anyway thats why i tagged both, i refer to beemeru as kaname and ogmeru is just mentioned, implied kazehaya tatsumi/HiMERU, its a study of some sort, its more a relationship study?, pure attempt at being poetic, religion but i dont know what im talking about, weewoowee another character study (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxrillys/pseuds/amxrillys
Summary: In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spiritor, alterativelyKaname puts as much venom as he can in every prayer, but that doesn't make Tatsumi any less of a saint
Kudos: 7





	what you've done you can not undo

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i came back, and this time i offer you some tatsuhime bc,, damn the brainrot. 
> 
> im not super informed on their backstory, and this is most likely ooc, but!! i hope you like it nonetheless!
> 
> also english isn't my first language, if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out ;-;

The church was silent. 

The candles’ light danced around, casting shadows who accentuated the linements of Kaname Toujou. His tired eyes, his lips, slightly facing downwards. His pale and slim face. His incavated cheeks.

The apse was bright. It was late at night, and yet, the apse shined bright as if it was the Sun itself. Kazehaya Tatsumi stood on the left, reading. He looked like a saint.

“In the name of the Father,”

His voice filled the space, it ringed in his brain, it occupied space it shouldn’t occupy. Kaname let it. Kaname always let it, because his brother would do the same. His brother would love to hear his voice, wouldn’t he? Would he still listen to every word the other boy spit out? Or would he recoil as if only the sound of his voice hurt him like an unforgiving hand? 

Kaname didn’t know. He didn’t ask, he would never ask, because the truth, whichever it was, would’ve hurt him.

Because, if his brother came to hate that pathetic excuse of a man, what was he doing? Why was he watching, why was he assisting, to that man’s mass? The answer to that question, perhaps, was what he feared the most.

“the Son,”

Tatsumi let his eyes wander through the crowd. There were many people, that night, but no one was as important as him. The church was dark, lit only by the three chandeliers and the candles, but he shone his own light. Tatsumi didn’t look away, couldn’t look away, once his gaze was fixated on him. Who was he again? Was he the one he hurt, months before? Or was he the brother, always hidden behind the shadow of his younger sibling? It didn’t really matter, because, whoever he was, he was there. Listening to him of all people. Listening even after all he had done.

“and the Holy Spirit” 

His hand moved on his own, it touched his forehead, his left shoulder, and his right shoulder. Why did he still know that? He should’ve forgot about it, throw that mechanic movement away, together with every memory of that cursed man. That fraud who masked himself as a saint, giving mass to the people, smiling and comforting them, just to hurt them in the end, breaking them apart instead of saving them. Who was he talking about, now? Tatsumi never hurt his loyal followers. He did not hurt the people he didn’t know. Then why? Why would he hurt the person who was claimed the most important by him? 

Kaname Toujou didn’t know. He raised his gaze, and meet Tatsumi Kazehaya’s.

“Amen” 

The word echoed through the church.

The candles’ light danced around, casting shadows that accentuated Kaname Toujou’s face. His eyes’ glint. His clenched jaw. His frown, that did nothing to hide his hatred. 

Yet, all that hatred, all the poison that came out of his mouth with every single prayer, it did nothing. Kazehaya Tatsumi still stood on the left side of the apse, bright as the sun itself. He didn’t look like a saint anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> that was it!   
> come scream abt tatsuhime or enstars in general on [twt!](https://twitter.com/MADARATITS) if u want!


End file.
